Bri'a
Information Bri'a is the essence of Good. She embodies everything that is good, from the noblest of causes to the simple pleasure of eating an apple. Beyond that, she is the apple itself, the joy of eating, the rays of the sun, and so on. So Bri’a is the essence of all that is good. She is light and the sweet kiss of first passion. Bri’a is life and the soft touch of the cooling wind upon cheeks wet with bitter tears. Be not mistaken, Bri’a is not purity or innocence, but hate or disease will not soil Bri’a’s hands. Bri'a is compassion and the blessing of an idle afternoon relaxing in the warm sun. For some, she is considered the mother of all. Everything that is good throughout the universe is Bri’a. She is pervasive and is found everywhere. From acts of altruism to rainbows. For example, no matter who you, all living creatures require food, so food is associated with Bri’a. When people seek to bless someone or something (for example, their food) they say ‘Blessed by Bri’a be’. Bri’a is peace. Bri’a’s worshippers will not strike against a foe save for in defense, be that of themselves or those they seek to protect. For the realm of war is for Illynallah (and Garthern). Bri'a and good are not to be confused with the moral consideration of 'good'. If there is any doubt that something is 'good' or not, or can be construed as good in a twisted sense of the word (for example: hurting puppies is good because that person likes to kick them), then this is not what Bri'a embodies. Hurting puppies is a torturous act. Appearance As with any essence, Bri'a appears in many forms. She occasionally appears as a bipedal human-like form so that her main body of worshippers may better understand her visage. While Bri’a is an essence and so pervades all things and people, and therefore can be any object or gender, Bri’a is usually revered in the feminine. This is due both to her ''history as it known by her followers, and that her opposite Mr. R--- being referred to as masculine. The reference to her in the feminine may also be due to the idea that Bri’a could be the aspect of the universe itself, the giver of all life. Bri’a will be referred to throughout the text as ‘she’. '' '' Personality (Coming soon...) Origin Stories As with all of the Immortals, Bri’a’s true origin may forever remain a mystery. She has several origin stories that are versions of the same tale; however which one is the truth continues to be speculation to all, save perhaps the Seneschal. There are several aspects that all agree upon: she was once a mortal. Adonna was her name, and in her mortal life she was married to Cleitus (who is now Catacus and possibly Mr. R--). Many are the tales of her origin. One of the most popular human stories relates that Bri'a and Catacus were once lovers / married and existed within the realm of mortals. They accomplished great deeds, and so, when they were killed / died, they were elevated to essences. This story involves the origins of Mr. R too, for the atrocities he wreaked upon the pair. Symbols Bri’a has multiple symbols. The most common are two crimson birds flying upward, their intertwining flight paths visible, one in a stream of blue and the other in green. However, the trail of these birds is sometimes mistaken for the bodies of serpents, so her symbol has also been represented as two serpents intertwining with each other. Another one of her symbols is the sparrow. Known Abilities (Coming soon...) Relationships ''Family Catacus - Mate. She is the wife of Catacus. This is due to their connection in mortal life. Over the eons their love faltered and they fell briefly into discord, but in the end their love is far more eternal than either would have thought.... and they soon renewed their vows, taking one another hand in hand to stay the lovers they were in their mortal life. By Catacus she has had several children, including Pathfinder, and some minor essences. She also has the misfortune of being the mother of some of Mr R—‘s children. Bria's Followers These are the people who do good in the world and can come from all walks of life. They are the people who believe that all life is fundamentally good and should be preserved. They view all life as sacred and to this end often combine their forces to work with Illynallah's Wardens or Guardians to help both the bipedal populace and the natural populace. The Paragons of Bri'a are those followers who the essence has deemed the most worthy to receive her great gifts. She grants them abilities beyond those of a mere mortal so they may further her desires for all things to benefit from her glory. Among those who follow Bri'a, there is one called the Seneschal. The Seneschal is Bri'a's mouthpiece and so the person who decrees Her words. As aforementioned, were Bri’a to take mortal form, this would be her physical representation. There is a Seneschal in the present time; however the position of Seneschal is not always filled. Many are the times in recorded history when there was no Seneschal. Bria's Devotees Bria grants her devotees divine abilities. The Seneschal Bri'a chooses a Seneschal, regardless of their previous station in life, based on deeds and morality. The Seneschal possesses great healing, second only to Tyshun’s Radiance (though none can compare to Angelica’s maidens). It is said the Seneschal has the ability to bring those recently dead back to this world. Bria's current Seneschal is ... . The current Seneschal is playing a paramount role assisting the Company to close the Gates of the Shroud. The Paragons Those who are chosen as Bri'a's Devotees are known as Paragons. Terran Influence: Regarding Bri'a and Earth As with all the creatures of Legends, Terran tales influence them directly. Since sometimes it is easier to understand a concept or group based on knowledge that one possesses, this section explores in brief paragons in an Earth context. A paragon on Earth might take up such professions as fire fighter, schoolteacher, disaster relief coordinator, wild life park manager, etc. They are unlikely to be soldiers as soldiers do not always fight for the side of justice and goodness, instead generally combating whomever their superiors tell them to fight. A paragon would not, for example, engage in a civil war between two countries, as there is no proof that one is 'right' and the other 'wrong'. Taking the American Revolutionary War as an example - though the idea of personal freedom and the breaking from an unjust government might be perceived as a good thing from the colonists point of view, those who were from England might see it a different way. So the paragons would not have engaged in this war, as there is no clear good or bad side. In this instance they would have instead been the people who supported the injured, taking care of casualties from both sides. They would participate with such activities as providing food and shelter for the humans displaced during conflicts, and assisting the forests and trees that were damaged by the battles and so on. Some Earth examples of a paragon might be Mother Teresa, Gandhi, Buddha, Martin Luther King Junior, Nelson Mandela and Harriet Tubman. First Appearance Dal is mentioned in Orphan Quest, the first volume in the Bookworld Series. Random Trivia A common thing to say prior to eating, or to wish someone good fortunate is "Blessed by Bri'a Be". When a person sneezes, it is polite to say 'Bri'a Bless You'; however, this is often shortened to 'Bri'a Bless'. Further Reading For more information about Bri'a, read Bri'a: Essence of Good. Bri'a: Essence of Good is the book that explains all things of Bri'a, including a more in depth exploration of her origins. The Encyclopedia of Bri'a was written by K.E. Milrona in his search to write all that which is the Planet of Legends. External Links Category:Divine Category:Characters Category:Essences